burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
3rd Street
3rd Street is one of the parallel streets to 1st Street and 2nd Street and runs from Waterfront in Downtown Paradise to Ocean View in Palm Bay Heights. 3rd Street crosses through Paradise Square. Note that 3rd Street starts at the junction with Angus Wharf but dead ends at the Lambert Parkway junction. Globally, 3rd Street stretches on an East-to-West axis. Events A list of all events that can be found on 3rd Street intersections. Shortcuts All shortcuts listed from East to West involving 3rd Street '' Ultimately, see Palm Bay Heights for information on landmarks featured in this district.'' Webster Avenue *When driving Westbound on 3rd Street, keeping to your right with the traffic flow, and you will see an opening that enables you to cut the North-Eastern corner of the 3rd and Webster Avenue junction. Taking this shortcut will point you Northbound on Webster. Note that the reverse operation can be executed when traveling Southbound on Webster. This shortcut is useful for inexperienced drivers, as this path keeps you away from the sometimes busy traffic and ensures you a safe passage along Webster. *When traveling Eastbound on 3rd Street, there is a shortcut going through an under construction building block. The shortcut starts at the 3rd and Glancey Avenue intersection, on its North-Eastern corner, directly opposite to the Downtown Park's North-Eastern entry. Taking the shortcut effectively takes you to the Andersen Street and Webster intersection, letting you freely choose your next heading. (Northbound on Webster or Eastbound on Andersen) Ultimately you can access the I-88 thanks to the on and off ramps located on Andersen Street. :Note: this shortcut splits in two. Taking a left on the path will take you up a ramp and finally to a Super Jump and a Paradise Billboard. Taking the right will bring you down to street level. Both ways take you to the same junction. Glancey Avenue *When traveling Westbound on 3rd Street, after the Webster Avenue intersection, you will see the Spined Shark to your left on the south side of the road. A few meters away there is an opening letting you cut the South-Eastern corner of the 3rd and Glancey junction, which will point you Southbound on Glancey. Naturally, the reverse operation is possible when traveling Northbound on Glancey. *When traveling Eastbound on 3rd Street, on the Root Avenue intersection, (the South-Eastern corner of the junction to your right) you will see the Downtown Park's North-Western entry. Entering the park and following the paved path under the bridge will effectively take you to the 2nd Street and Glancey Avenue intersection. From then on you are free to choose your next heading (either Southbound on Glancey, or Eastbound on 2nd Street). Root Avenue When heading Westbound on 3rd Street, at the 3rd and Glancey Avenue intersection lies the Downtown Park's North-Eastern entry. Taking this shortcut and driving through the park will safely take you to the 2nd Street and Root Avenue intersection. This leaves you to decide your next heading (either Westbound on 2nd Street, or Southbound on Root Avenue). Andersen Street When traveling Eastbound on 3rd Street, right after Paradise Square, you will see a large arch-like entrance to a commercial building, which is most likely a mall. If you take the shortcut, you will find yourself on the Root Avenue and Andersen Street intersection, heading Eastbound on Andersen. Railroad Between the Hamilton Avenue intersection and Lambert Parkway intersection, you will eventually drive over some tracks. Making a hard left or right onto the tracks will take you on a North to South portion of the Railroad which holds a number of ramps and jumps. :Note: It is likely that these tracks are part of the Crystal Summit or Big Surf section of the Paradise City Railroad. Lambert Parkway When traveling Westbound on 3rd Street & approaching the dead-end Lambert Parkway junction, there is a paved path on your right (North side of the road) that will take you Northbound on the Parkway. The reverse itinerary is possible. Landmarks of Interest Landmarks listed from East to West on 3rd Street. *Rayfield Grand Hotel *The Spined Shark *Downtown Park *El Train tracks *Paradise Square *The Caffeine Hit *Covered River Bridge *Eagle Monument *Memorial Triangle *West Acres Mall *Paradise City Amphitheatre Gameplay Strategies Globally, 3rd Street is like all other Downtown Paradise streets, which are usually uninteresting for Stunt Run events. However, many shortcuts are connected to this road and lead to more worthwhile Ramps and Billboards. 3rd Street is used fairly often during Race events due to its proximity to the Waterfront Plaza. See Also *1st Street *2nd Street *Harber Street